My Fallen Angel
by sugarscreamer
Summary: Set in the present, beginning of season 9. Cas is human and he's avoiding the Winchesters out of shame. He wanders to a motel and meets OC, whom he falls in love with. But how will she react when she finds out what Cas truly is? Rated M for future chapters (will be some mature language and lots of smut, possibly also some kinky stuff in future chapters ;]). Please rate & review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

She remembered when she had seen him for the first time. He had the look of someone who had seen enough tragedy to last two lifetimes, maybe more. His tan trenchcoat was dirty and he looked like he had just walked to The Inn at Shady Pines for many miles. But he was also very beautiful - so beautiful she found herself staring at the man.

"Celeste!" It was her dad's annoyed voice that brought her back to reality. "Get this man the key to room 204, please."  
She jumped at the order, unusually flustered. Her shaky hand grabbed the key off the hook and she turned to face the mysterious stranger. Looking into his eyes that first time, she realized they were blue. So very blue. She could lose herself in them...

"D-Do you have any bags?" She asked shakily, trying to compose herself. What was wrong with her? She met many attractive guests everyday working at her dad's inn. Why was this man so different?

He looked confused at first, squinting at her. Then he said in a low, gruff voice, "No."

She was still so twitterpated that she didn't even realize this was strange. A dishevelled, beautiful man who comes to the inn with no luggage, no car and only a first name? No, that wasn't strange at all!

Her dad rolled his eyes behind the desk and chuckled. Celeste led the man out of the main office and out towards the first set of stairs, now composing herself. They walked in silence, she had no idea what to say to him. Besides, he was just like any other guest, right?  
She walked down the corridor to a door at the end marked '204' in gold lettering, realizing he was following close on her heels. Did he know anything about personal space? Celeste wondered if he could hear her heart thumping excitedly in her chest.

She put the key in the lock and opened the door to a dark, but clean-smelling room. Celeste and her dad prided themselves on running a well-organized and well-taken-care-of inn here in their small, wooded town. She flipped on the lights to reveal a comfy room with one queen-sized bed against the far wall, a nightstand to the left of it, a small table with two chairs propped against the nearest wall, a large flat screen TV in the upper corner of that wall, a kitchenette below it, and a bathroom beyond it.

"I...hope you enjoy your stay, Mr...what was it again?" She fumbled.

"Castiel," he pronounced "Cas-tee-El". "Just Castiel." It was a beautiful name and though strange, it suited him.

"Right. Well, 'Just Castiel', I hope you enjoy your stay with us at Shady Pines. And if you need anything, I'm usually at the front desk. My name is Celeste."

Suddenly, but gently, he grabbed her hand in his and stepped closer, inches from her face. Her heart skipped a beat.  
"Celeste," He said. It sounded so good when he said it. "That's a beautiful name. I believe it means 'heavenly'."

"Uh...Eh..I...don't know," she stammered, lost for words.

"Well, it was wonderful to meet you, Celeste. I hope I see you again soon. Thank you for all your help," with this he smiled, and his smile was just as beautiful as the rest of him. She realized she was staring again.

"Oh! Uh...yes. Nice to m-meet you too...Castiel. Uh...like I said, I'm usually at the front desk so I'm sure I'll see you around!" She giggled nervously.

"Well, if you don't mind, Celeste," there it was, her name on his tongue was music to her ears, "I've had a very long day and I am very tired. I'll have to bid you 'Good night'."

"Oh! Sorry...uh, yes. Good night to you too!" With that she forced herself to walk out the door before she embarrassed herself further, but not before one last friendly, albeit goofy, smile at the new guest. He smiled back at her, that beautiful, bright smile.

Taking a deep breath once she was outside his room, she gathered herself. 'Calm down, Celeste. He's just a guest. He'll probably be out of here in no time just like everyone else. Don't get your hopes up just because he's good-looking and happened to be nice to you.' Walking down the hallway, she mentally kicked herself.

At least she would be seeing him again tomorrow. And if that was all she could ask for, then that was enough for now. Little did she know then that she would be seeing much more of Castiel, long after tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Castiel ended up staying at The Inn at Shady Pines for longer than just one night. Celeste's dad grew frustrated with him at first because he kept registering night by night, instead of all at one time for a long stay. It was as if he didn't know how to properly register for a hotel room.

"Doesn't he know he doesn't have to come down here every damn morning at register for another night?! And why doesn't he have a last name?! What kind of person stays at a hotel and doesn't bring any luggage?!" He grumbled to her while typing something into the computer system after Castiel had walked out the office. Celeste didn't answer her dad.

She liked seeing Castiel every morning. It was something to look forward to. And she thought his quirks made him interesting. Every time he saw her he flashed her that magnificent smile. It was as if that smile was reserved just for her. Castiel never smiled that way at her dad, and Celeste never saw him around anyone else.

Castiel did this for about a week, coming in every morning to re-register for another night. Luckily Celeste's dad was out at the moment or he might've blown up at the poor man in exasperation. Celeste helped him instead and tried to break it to him easy.

"You know you don't have to re-register for every night, right?" She chuckled at him, smiling.

His bright smile turned into a frown and he squinted at her in confusion again. He hesitated for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry...I...I'm not very experienced at doing this." For the first time, he seemed almost as clumsy as she did when she first met him. He had always seemed so sure of himself. Strange, maybe having odd habits, but confident and with a good head on his shoulders.

Now he just seemed like a confused, lost child. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Celeste replied, "It's okay. No worries. Just tell me how long you'd like to stay with us, and I'll enter it in so you don't have to re-register every day. It's easier that way. It'll save you time."

"I...don't know," he said.

"Sorry?" she asked.

He looked lost for a moment again and said, "I don't know how long I'll be staying here."

"Oh...okay." Celeste looked down at her hands, poised above the keys, waiting.

"I mean to say...I've had, well...I've just been through a lot, lately, you see and things are a bit...unclear to me right now..." he trailed off with a sigh.

Suddenly Celeste realized what his situation could be. He could be recently divorced, with nowhere to go, just kicked out of the house by an angry wife. Or, he could be a serial killer. She tensed. 'I'll go with the divorcee theory for now,' she thought to herself.

"It's okay, I understand," she said with a shaky smile. "How about I just register you for say...another week? Just till you know for sure. If you decide to leave before then just let us know and we can cancel the reservation. But this way it'll be easier for you than coming down here every morning."

"But I like coming down here every morning!" He said defensively. Celeste was taken aback at first, then she realized she was blushing again. He was inches away from her face again.

"O-Oh..." she stammered, once again lost for words.

"I mean," he started, drawing back a few inches, as if realizing he was closer to her than a customer should be. "I like seeing you every morning. Your smile brightens my day." He said this with a smile and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"W-well..I...like seeing you every morning too," she confessed. "But really, this will save you some grief. My dad has been getting a bit frustrated about the whole thing, to tell you the truth."

Castiel's brow furrowed a bit and he said, "Yes, he does seem like a very professional man. He takes his business very seriously. That's admirable in a man, yes?" He looked at her as if he sincerely wanted to know.

"Uh...yes. Yes, I suppose it is." Now she didn't know what else to say to him.

"Well, thank you again for all your help, Celeste. Would you...hmmm..." he thought for a moment, smiling to himself. "Would you like to have lunch with me today?"

Celeste nearly jumped out of her seat in surprise. "Uh-uh...I...err..." Now English was really not coming easily to her.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said, looking down at his feet. "It was...presumptuous of me. I'll leave you alone-"

"No!" she nearly shouted at him. "I mean, sorry. Uh, yes! I'd love to go out to lunch with you." She giggled nervously again.

He looked up from his feet, face beaming. "Wonderful! I'll come back at precisely 12:00."

She held back a chuckle at his awkwardly polite way of speaking and said, "Great. I can't wait. I'll see you then, Castiel." She loved saying his name.

He was still smiling at her as he walked out of the front office. She was still smiling down at her hands and blushing moments after he had left. But then her smile faded as her conscience brought her back to reality.

What about that divorcee theory she had? Was this a bad idea? Did he have darker secrets than she realized? What about the serial killer theory? That was even worse.

"It's just lunch," she murmured aloud to herself, as she went back to work and forced the pessimistic thoughts out of her head. The next couple hours didn't go by quickly enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the reviews/favorites! I really appreciate it. I wasn't sure if people would actually like the story lol. Anyway, I forgot to mention before that at some points Cas may seem a bit OOC, but i'm trying my best to keep him as true to the story as possible. And yes, Sam and Dean will be showing up eventually in the story, but this is mainly a Cas/OC romance/smut fic. And don't worry, smut is coming (lol sorry for the pun) but I wanted to work on the backstory first. Castiel and Celeste are still getting to know each other. Keep rating/reviewing please and I'll keep updating! Here's chapter 3...

* * *

Over lunch, Celeste learned a little bit more about the beautiful stranger, although it was mostly vague tidbits. Castiel had just gone through a big change in his life, and had to "start fresh" as he put it. She told him she understood that divorce was a tough thing to go through, as a way to get some solid answers out of him.

"Divorce?" He asked quizzically. It was as if he was unused to the word. "Ah, yes. I mean, no. I have not been through a...divorce, as you put it."

Celeste raised her brows in mild surprise and shrugged. She realized solid answers were going to be harder to get out of him than she thought. So she didn't ask anymore about the subject.

Choosing a seemingly less touchy subject, she asked, "So...I noticed you don't have a car. How did you end up here anyway? Did you take a train or something? I only ask because we don't often see guests just walking up to the front desk from the street like you did."

Hesitating as if choosing his words carefully, he answered, "No. I don't have a car. I...suppose you could say I used a different means of transportation." Again, another vague answer. And a strange one at that.

"So what's with the name?" She asked, playfully smiling. "I don't mean to be rude or anything. It's just, I've never heard the name, 'Castiel' before. Is it French or something? Why didn't you tell us your last name? Or are you in some kind of witness protection program thing where you can't give out your last name?"

She wondered if she was asking too many personal questions but he just chuckled amicably. "Castiel..." He started, thinking to himself. "...was the name my Father gave me. It's Hebrew, actually. It means 'my cover is God'. As for a last name...well, I just like going by Castiel. And no, I'm not in any 'witness protection program' as you put it."

"Hebrew?" Celeste asked. "Does that mean you're Jewish?"

"No," Castiel chuckled. "No, not really."

"What's so funny?" she asked. She wondered if he was pulling her leg.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said, still smiling. "You're just very curious, that's all."

Celeste blushed again and looked down at her half-eaten sandwich.

"Sorry," she said. "I just...don't often get asked out to lunch. I guess I don't really know what to talk about."

"Well, I guess that makes two of us," Castiel replied.

Celeste tilted her head questioningly. He seemed confident enough to her. But she pushed the thought away. She took another bite of her sandwich, realizing she wasn't that hungry anymore. Castiel was taking a sip of coffee out of a paper coffee cup, one of the cups the Inn supplied with the coffee makers in each room's kitchenette.

Her eyes trailed down to his outfit. He always seemed to be wearing the same thing - a tan trenchcoat with a business suit underneath. When she first met him it had been dirty and dishevelled. Now it looked clean enough. She wondered if those were the only clothes he had? Again she thought of an angry wife kicking him out of the house with only the clothes on his back to his name...

"Do you...need some new clothes?" she asked, trying to sound polite enough.

He squinted at her in confusion again before looking down at what he was wearing, seeming to realize for the first time that he had been wearing the same outfit for a week.

"Oh...yes. I suppose I do."

Celeste smiled. "Part of that whole 'starting fresh' thing?" She wanted to be helpful, but she would try not to pry too much.

"Yes, I suppose it is." He smiled. "Where might I...um...purchase said clothing?"

"Oh, well, there's a supermarket just down the road that sells clothes. But from the look of what you're wearing, you seem to have more refined taste. For the kind of clothes you'd probably want, you'll have to go to the mall, but the closest one is in the next town over. And that's 20 minutes away by car..." Celeste trailed off.

They both looked away in awkward silence for a moment. Castiel looked unsure of what he was supposed to say.

Wanting to be polite to her guest but also wanting to spend more time with Castiel, Celeste offered, "I could drive you. It would be no trouble at all, really. I could take you after work sometime this week, if you'd like. I go to the mall every once in a while anyway."

"Oh, no!" Castiel replied. "I couldn't ask you to do that. You've been so kind enough to me already. I don't want to strain your hospitality-"

"Don't worry! Like I said, it will be no trouble at all," Celeste assured him. She added, "It'll be fun. I need a way to de-stress after work anyway."

Castiel looked at her in mild surprise. "Do I...relax you?"

Celeste pushed back another chuckle. "Well...yes, I suppose. I've enjoyed getting to know you. You're a very nice guy."

Castiel smiled his wide, toothy grin again. That smile - and those eyes - could make her melt. "I'm glad," he said. "Thank you."

"No problem," she said sincerely.

"Celeste?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean we're...friends?"

Again Castiel seemed like a lost, confused child to her. "Well...yes. I suppose we are." She smiled warmly at him.

Despite the warning signs that would make others think Castiel had just escaped from the loony bin, Celeste naively shrugged them off. She was smitten. And if friends is what Castiel wanted to be, well then, that was what she would be - his friend. For now at least.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, after her shift was over, Castiel agreed to meet Celeste in the front office and she would take him to the mall. She told him she would be done at 5 and she was surprised to see him walk in at exactly 5:00.

She looked up at him from her computer and smiled. "You sure do like to be on time, huh?"

"You said you would be finished with your work at 5:00 and that I should meet you here when you were done. So that's what i did," Castiel replied matter-of-factly.

Celeste chuckled to herself and nodded. Her dad was in the back room of the office, looking through files. He always worked late. She heard him groan and say, "Oh brother."

Ignoring him, she grabbed her purse from underneath the desk and said, "I'm just gonna change out of my work clothes really quick. I'll be right back and then we can go."

"I'll just wait here," Castiel said as he sat down in one of the waiting room chairs.

Celeste walked into the back room towards the employee locker room and bathrooms. Her dad's voice stopped her.

"What's with that guy anyway?" He asked. "And what - now you're friends or something? Celeste...that guy is not normal." His voice was barely above a whisper but Celeste worried that Castiel could hear her father's words.

"Dad, he's a nice guy. He's just different, that's all. He just needs some new clothes and he doesn't have a car so I agreed to drive him to the mall. That's it."

Her dad rolled his eyes. "Uh huh." He chuckled sarcastically. Celeste turned back towards the bathroom, thinking that was the end of it.

"Just be careful, Celeste. That guy smells like trouble to me," he continued. "Bring your pepper spray with you and make sure my number is on speed dial before you leave."

Celeste rolled her eyes before turning back to her dad. She knew he was just looking out for his daughter's safety. But at 24, she was a grown woman. She could make her own decisions about who she hung out with and what she did with her time. Still, he had a point.

"All right, dad," she answered with a groan. This time she turned back on her path and didn't stop. She grabbed her casual clothes out of her employee locker and headed to the women's bathroom. After changing, she looked in the full-length mirror. Luckily, she had brought a decent outfit with her to change into today.

Her slightly curly blonde locks fell lightly about her shoulders. She had removed her work clothes - the usual white button down shirt and plain black slacks - and put on her favorite light green thermal shirt and comfy blue jeans. She also slipped on a pair of worn-in Converse.

Celeste headed out the bathroom door and said goodbye to her dad on the way out, not stopping for another one of his complaints. He only said goodbye to her too, probably not wanting to bother her anymore, and she stepped out of the back room and around the front desk to where Castiel was still seated with his hands in his lap.

He looked blissfully unaware of what Celeste's father had said about him and when he turned to look at Celeste, his mouth dropped open slightly in surprise. Celeste knew she had picked this outfit for a reason. It was cute, just right for an outing that wasn't quite a date. Nothing too revealing but the green shirt and jeans did hug her curves in a way that her work outfit didn't. And till now, Castiel hadn't seen her in anything else.

She smirked with pride at his reaction. "Ready to go?" She asked innocently enough.

Castiel blinked a few times, seeming to bring himself back to the present. "Uh...Y-Yes. I'm ready."

She was still smirking as she led the way out of the front office towards her parked car. Celeste had never thought of herself as the most beautiful girl in the world, but she knew she was attractive. She was thin by no means but she had beautiful curves and an attractive face. She was also quite short and petite, which many guys seemed to like. She was just happy Castiel seemed to like the way she looked too. Celeste put the keys in the car and unlocked it as Castiel walked around to the passenger side.

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" She asked. "I don't think I can shop on an empty stomach."

"I suppose you're right," he agreed. "Food sounds good to me."

"There's a little cafe on the way to the mall I like to stop at sometimes. We can go there first."

"Sounds wonderful," Castiel beamed.

Celeste turned on her favorite radio station as she drove. She hoped Castiel didn't mind an alternative rock station. He seemed like the "smooth jazz" type, but one could never be too sure. Luckily it was a softer, indie rock song and Castiel seemed content with her choice. She hummed along to the lyrics as she drove and tapped her fingers with the beat on the steering wheel.

"Your father doesn't trust me," Castiel said suddenly.  
"Pff-what?" Celeste asked, surprised.

"I heard what he said, earlier in the back room. He doesn't trust me. Don't worry, I don't blame him."

This was an odd thing to say indeed. Should Celeste be worried? She cursed herself for not making sure her dad's cell (and 911) were on her speed dial. Luckily she always had her pepper spray in her purse though.

Castiel must've noticed she looked tense because he quickly added, "You don't have to worry, Celeste. I mean you no harm. I know I may be different from other people, but really, I'm just like you."

"It's okay, Castiel. My dad just worries a lot," she assured him, trying to shrug it off.

"As he should. You are a beautiful young woman and he wants to protect you from those who would hurt you," he said sincerely.

Celeste blushed again. Now she knew Castiel thought she was beautiful. "Thanks." She smiled at him. He grinned back.

Soon they were at the cafe. They ordered sandwiches and soup and when it was time to pay the bill, Castiel said he would take care of it.

"I insist," he said. "You've done so much for me already."

Celeste smiled. "Thanks, that's sweet of you."

He pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket and Celeste realized something she hadn't really noticed before. He always paid in cash. Even at the hotel, when he registered, it was always in cash. "What kind of a grown man doesn't carry around a credit card?!" Her dad had said. Another mystery.

Again, she told herself not to pry. They got back in the car and headed back on the road to the mall. The town it was in was bigger than Shady Pines. It was called Angel Falls. Castiel seemed miffed by the name. "Seems a bit callous," he mumbled to himself. Celeste decided not to ask what he meant by this. She pulled up to the mall and found a parking space.

"There's a few stores here that you would probably find something you like in. I'll show you the directory when we get in." She led him up to the glass doors.

Castiel decided to take a look at the first store on the 'Mens Clothing' list. Celeste nodded and told him she'd be looking around at a few other stores. They exchanged cell phone numbers and headed off in different directions. Celeste noticed that Castiel seemed a bit disappointed when she told him she was going to do some shopping on her own, but he didn't ask her to stay.

* * *

Don't worry everyone, the romance is coming! Stay tuned. :]


	5. Chapter 5

Celeste had just bought a new skirt and top at her favorite store and was on her way to another store to browse while she waited for Castiel to finish shopping. Just then she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out to see that Castiel was calling her.

'Hmm, done already?' she thought as she answered.

"Hey, did you find anything you like?" She asked.

"Eh...well..." He started, as if unsure of what to say. "Yes..."

"That's great! If you're ready to go I can come meet you. What store are you in-"

"Well, Celeste, I could use your...uh...help, actually."

"Oh, I see. You want a girl's opinion on what you picked out? No problem. Where are you?"

"Bachman & Co."

'Hmmm,' she thought to herself. 'He had been in one store the entire time? It's not like a guy to take so long picking out clothes. I know I took a while but that's different...'

"Okay, I'll be there in a few," she assured him as she turned around to head back the way she came.

"Thanks again, Celeste." The phone went off with a click.

When she got to Bachman & Co. she found Castiel at the back of the store in one of the changing rooms.

"Castiel, you in here?"

"Yes, I uh...just a second..."

She heard him fumble with something and curse quietly to himself.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh...nothing! Just give me a second, please."

"Don't worry, it's not like I haven't helped guys pick out clothes before."

"You have?!" His voice cracked a bit in genuine surprise.

"Uh, ya. You know, boyfriends..."

"Oh, I see," he sounded sincerely disappointed at this and she heard him sigh.

"Look, it's okay, just come out!"

He sighed again. "All right. Just...don't laugh."

Castiel unlocked the changing room door and Celeste took a look at his outfit. At first, she couldn't even tell the difference between this outfit and the previous one. Then she realized instead of tan, the trenchcoat was darker brown and his tie was black. He looked from her to the full-length mirror on the wall and shrugged.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Well...it's..."

"You don't like it."

"No! It's fine...it's just...don't you want a little variety?"

He tilted his head in confusion at her reflection in the mirror. "Variety?"

"Yeah, you know. I mean, this outfit is great. Don't get me wrong. It's just, do you really want to wear a business suit and trenchcoat everyday?"

He squinted his eyes and turned back to her. "I happen to like trenchcoats," he said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Celeste stifled a chuckle. This guy kept getting weirder by the second. "Sure, trenchcoats are...great. But, you need something more for everyday. You know, something more comfortable."

He looked down at himself. "I suppose the business suit is a bit stiff."

"Yeah, and with winter coming, you'll need some warmer clothes. Something you can lounge around in, ya know?"

He looked as though he didn't, but she continued anyway.

"You look like...a sweater kinda guy," she offered.

"Sweater?"

"Yeah, maybe a few sweaters for the cold weather, some comfy jeans, a few t-shirts, maybe a rain jacket? Oh, and definitely some loafers or tennis shoes. You don't want to be stuck wearing dress shoes everyday."

Castiel raised his eyebrows as if this had never occurred to him before. "I suppose you're right."

"Come on, I'll help you." She smiled at him, hoping she was being polite enough.

In less than a half hour, Celeste had helped Castiel pick out four different warm pullovers, four solid-colored t-shirts, two pairs of blue jeans, a pair of loafers, a pair of tennis shoes, and a waterproof windbreaker. Celeste noted to herself that he looked great in all of them. She almost ached to be on the other side of the changing room door while he tried on his new clothes.

Luckily Castiel still had quite a bit of cash on him, because this was going to be pricey and Celeste had just spent a good chunk of her own paycheck on her new clothes. She wondered again about his money situation as they walked back to her car. It was twilight already in the late October sky as she helped him put his shopping bags into her car trunk.

When they had gotten back in the car and had been on the road for a couple minutes, Celeste had to ask him.

"So, do you always pay with cash?"

He looked questioningly at her again and thought for a moment. "Yes," he said. "Why?"

"Well, it's no big deal. I was just wondering. You see, most of our hotel guests use a credit card when they register and I've just noticed you always use cash. Do you have a credit card?" She wondered if she was being too nosy again.

"Credit card..." He repeated as if he was trying to remember where he had heard the word again. "Ah, credit card. No, I don't."

"Okay, just wondering." She decided to drop it. She felt like she'd had enough weird for one day.

They were on their way back down the forested road towards Shady Pines when Celeste noticed Castiel was examining her frame again. She felt her cheeks redden and her heart thudded in her chest. His eyes seemed to bore into her with...Was it curiosity? Lust? She couldn't quite tell. But she couldn't take it anymore.

"It's rude to stare, ya know," she said with a smile, trying to show she didn't really mind.

Castiel suddenly averted his eyes back to the road.

"I'm...sorry...Forgive me," he said.

He looked genuinely ashamed so she said, "Don't worry about it. I get it. You're a guy. You can't help it."

He squinted in confusion again but said nothing.

She decided to test the waters and said, "You're not the first guy to look at me that way, after all."

He turned back to her and asked, "Your boyfriends?"

At this she had to chuckle a bit. "Well, ya!"

He looked disappointed again so she added, "I don't have a boyfriend now." She wondered if she was being too forward. But she almost didn't care at this point. He obviously liked her and she knew she liked him. So why was her heart telling her to be cautious? 'Maybe because he's a weirdo,' she thought.

"Would you like a boyfriend?" Castiel asked suddenly.

Celeste swerved the car a bit but regained control. She was not expecting that. "Uh..err..I...don't know," she stammered.

As she continued driving, she realized Castiel was looking deep into her eyes and he said, "I would like to be your boyfriend."

Celeste slammed on the brakes. Luckily there was no other car around for miles, or she would've caused an accident. She realized she was panting and she was holding the steering wheel in a white-knuckled vice grip.

"What the hell?!" She asked, eyes not leaving the road.

Castiel looked down in shame again and continued, "I'm sorry...I was too forward..." He sighed to himself and she could swear he mumbled to himself, 'Why is this human thing so difficult?'

Forcing that to the back of her mind, she returned to the situation at hand. "Who...says something like that? 'I'd like to be your boyfriend'?" She stared at him incredulously. This was all too weird for her. Couldn't he just have leaned over and kissed her like a normal guy instead of jumping right into the relationship details? No, because he wasn't normal. And it was time she realized that.

Castiel was still looking down in shame, not saying a word. Suddenly she felt a pang of remorse for her callousness.

"I'm sorry...it's just...oh, I don't know...you're just so different, Castiel. It seems I never know what to expect to hear out of your mouth. Don't take it the wrong way..."

"No, it's okay. I know I'm different. But you need to know the truth about me...about why I'm so different..."

Celeste's blood turned cold. Oh no. He was a serial killer, wasn't he? And now she was next on his list. Great.

"Take me back to the hotel and I'll tell you everything," he said.

Still in shock, Celeste started the car again and drove back to the hotel in silence. She parked in her usual work spot, and went to empty the trunk when Castiel said, "Leave them. I have something very important to tell you."

This new authoritative voice was strange. She was terrified of what he was about to tell her and why it couldn't wait. But she followed him up the flight of stairs to his hotel room like a puppy on a leash. They entered the dark room in silence and Castiel flipped on the light switch.

There was a pile of burger wrappers on the table and a couple of old paper coffee cups. His bedclothes were tossed about as if he had thrashed around in his sleep. The bathroom tile floor was wet, she noticed. He had placed a hotel towel on the floor to soak up the mess.

"Forgive me for the state of my room," he apologized. "I wasn't expecting any visitors. But as I said, this is important."

He smoothed the bedsheet out and sat down on it, patting the space next to him for her to take a seat. Celeste sat down in silence, still in shock.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," he said. "And for that, I am truly sorry-"

"You're a serial killer, aren't you?" She asked, staring at the floor.

"W-What?" He asked in confusion.

"That's why you only use cash right? So you can't be traced? And why you only give out your first name?"

"No! No..." He chuckled. "I'm sorry. You must be so confused."

Finally she stared at him in exasperation. "Well, yeah! You think? You come here with no car, no credit card, only the clothes on your back, no last name, you act like the simplest bit of common sense is strange to you, I mean...who are you?! And then you tell me you'd 'like to be my boyfriend'?!" She was very annoyed at this point. She needed some answers. For a moment there was just silence and Celeste thought she really wasn't going to get any answers. Then Castiel finally spoke.

"What I'm about to tell you is going to be very hard for you to understand...If you want to run away, if you never want to see me again after this, then I completely understand..." He was looking into her eyes again, this time with the look of a parent who is trying to explain something to a small child.

"And...?" She started. "What is it? I deserve some answers right about now."

Castiel looked down at the floor again in thought before looking back at her and she could've sworn he had said, "I am a fallen angel."

But he couldn't have said that, right? Because that was crazy. There was no such thing as angels, let alone fallen angels...And that was the last thing she remembered thinking before her mind went blank and she felt herself hitting the carpeted floor of his hotel room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I really love writing this story so it makes me happy that people seem to like reading it. Stay tuned because their first kiss is coming up very soon! ;]


	6. Chapter 6

The next thing Celeste knew, warm fingers were cradling her head and a warm, damp washcloth was being pressed to her forehead. She groaned in pain. Her head felt like it had a bump the size of Texas. Slowly she opened her eyes. Those familiar bright blue eyes were gazing intently into her own.

"Castiel...?" She asked.

"Celeste! You're all right. I'm glad," he answered with that beautiful grin of his. She could stare at him for days.

"You fainted," he continued. "I was worried you would react badly. How's your head?"

Celeste furrowed her brow in thought. What had happened? Castiel's rough yet warm fingers were still gently cradling her wounded head. He was touching her. Oh god, he was touching her. She tensed, then relaxed. She could stay like this forever. Suddenly it all came back to her. Her eyes shot up at him in fear.

In an instant she had backed away from him and plastered herself against the far wall. She wasn't sure whether he was crazy, or she was going crazy.

"What...the hell?!" She panted.

Castiel looked at her with a mix of sorrow and exasperation on his face. He stood up slowly, raising his hands in surrender, as if to show her that he was unarmed.

"Celeste, like I said before, I understand if you are scared and you want to run..." He was speaking slowly to her, enunciating every word as if she was a child.

Her eyes darted from him to the door, and back. She was scared, all right. Scared and confused and tired of all this weird shit! But something kept her there against that wall. She couldn't move. She wouldn't. After everything, she stayed even though she knew she could be risking her life to do so.

Her mind raced. She forced herself to breathe slowly and think clearly. What had Castiel told her before she had blacked out? That he was a fallen angel. What the fuck?! Okay, calm down. There must be a rational explanation for this. Maybe he did escape from the loony bin. 'Great,' she thought. 'I've fallen for a headcase.'

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" She asked.

Castiel thought for a moment and said, "Do you remember hearing all those reports of people turning up out of nowhere in places like cities, mountains, and even in the ocean? Eyewitnesses said the people just fell from the sky?"

Celeste remembered seeing something on the news a couple weeks ago about this exact incident. She didn't really know what to make of it, most people didn't. Some people claimed the people had "fallen out of heaven", that God had turned everyone away from his gates to incur his wrath upon the Earth. But those people were crazy, right?

"Were you one of those people?" She asked.

Castiel was still looking at her with that pained look of sorrowful exasperation. "They were my brothers and sisters. They fell from heaven and turned human. I was already here but...I lost my powers..."

"Powers?!" She asked, her mind racing again.

"Yes. You see, angels have certain abilities that humans do not. But when I turned human, I lost those powers. And now...well, I'm just like you..."

"Wait, wait...if this is all true, what caused the angels to fall anyway? Did you piss off God or what?" She couldn't believe she was actually trying to buy into this crazy bullshit.

"No, not exactly. It's a long story..."

Celeste stared at the ground, her mind full of questions. "Okay," she started. "Let's say I actually believe you. I'm not saying I do! But...then that explains..."

"Why I only have a first name?" He started. "Why I only had one set of clothes up until now? Why I don't drive a car? Why I didn't need the use of money before? Why I didn't know how to register for a hotel because angels don't sleep? Why I don't know how to properly act around a beautiful woman such as yourself?"

Celeste's knees buckled and she felt faint again. This was all too much to take in at once. Castiel must've realized that she was overwhelmed because he said, "I'm sorry. I understand if this is all very hard for you to accept. Many people still don't believe in angels, or God, or monsters for that matter..." He chuckled to himself and Celeste wondered what was so funny. Monsters? Great.

Looking back at her with sympathy in his eyes, he continued, "Again, I understand if you feel the need to run away. If you wish, I can leave in the morning. You'll never have to see me again. You can forget about all this-"

"No." She exclaimed. She looked back at him, this time with longing, instead of fear. "Don't leave. Please."

Castiel looked taken aback at her response, but pleased nonetheless. Maybe he was crazy. Maybe she was crazy. Maybe the whole damn world was crazy. Maybe he was telling the truth, and all these things had been hidden from her, from all humans. Right now her mind was on overdrive and she was just too stressed out to care anymore. So she did the only thing that would take her mind off things for the moment.

She walked towards him with confidence, wrapped her hands around his head and kissed him hard on the lips. He was very surprised at this, and seemed to not know what to do. She realized this could be another human experience he was unaccustomed to. So she grabbed his hands, still stiff at his sides, and placed them gently around her waist.

The kiss was very awkward. Celeste was kissing him but he wasn't really kissing back. He needed a little bit more encouragement. So she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. She knew he was excited by this because she could feel the bulge stiffening in his pants. Suddenly he gained enough confidence to move his hands down to her buttocks and squeeze. He kissed her back, and she noted how hungry he was for it. She whimpered at his touch.

He pulled away and asked, "Did I hurt you?"

Celeste chuckled and said, "No, silly. You made me very happy."

Castiel smiled his bright smile at her and said, "Does this mean I can be your boyfriend then?"

Celeste chuckled again and looked down at her feet, unsure of what to say. Everything was moving so fast. She had only known this guy for a week and she had just made out with him after finding out that he was an ex-angel. She must be going crazy. But she felt happy. And that was what counted, right?

"Well, if what all you said is true, then...we've got a ways to go before you can be my boyfriend," she admitted.

She noticed the look of hurt on his face. "What I mean is, there's a lot of human things you need to learn and understand first. I mean, I obviously like you. And you obviously like me. But I think you need to get the hang of this 'being human' thing, you know?"

Castiel looked at her with hope and said, "And you'll help me with that?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course. But you've got a lot to learn, so you'll have to be patient, okay?"

"If I get to be with you, I'm happy," he said with that brilliant smile of his.

Ugh. She could melt just looking at him. She ached to touch him again, to take things further. But she resisted, telling herself he was just like a naive child who needed to learn how to be a man before he could do things like...that...with her. And she knew that she was going to have to be the adult in this relationship. He would tempt her, but she had to resist, at least for now.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! Celeste and Castiel learn a lot more about each other in the next chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks, Celeste helped Castiel learn everything about being a human. First they went over things like common human customs and courtesy, for one thing, she told him, "Humans have a personal space bubble, if you will. Just keep yourself at a good two feet away when talking to someone, unless they're a close friend or lover."

Castiel had trouble understanding the reasoning behind some things, but he tried his best to learn and accept the ways of man. Celeste also taught him some basic pop culture knowledge. She would bring old and new Hollywood classics on DVD to his room and they would curl up on the couch together watching them. She even invited him to her room a few times to watch movies or TV, but they kept their affections PG-rated.

Celeste explained to him countless times that they needed to move slowly in the romance department. "First things first," she said. "Learning to be human is a bit more important right now." Every so often they slipped a little; hand-holding led to cuddling led to soft kisses led to full-on groping and making out. But Celeste always put a stop to it.

She felt like she had to be the mature adult in the relationship, but she didn't know how much longer she could resist temptation. Some nights he would look at her with a sad, sweet puppy dog look, practically begging to stay the night in her room, or for her to stay in his, and she nearly gave in. That was another thing Castiel had learned - how to flirt. Celeste didn't have to teach him this though. It seemed he had picked things up from the movies they watched (some of which happened to be romance) and possibly from some of the pop culture magazines of hers that she had lent him.

Celeste knew Castiel needed to learn about other human hobbies as well, such as outdoor recreation. Celeste wasn't too big on this, and she knew her dad was still suspicious of Castiel and all the time his daughter spent with him, so she wasn't about to ask her dad if Castiel could accompany him on one of his frequent fishing trips.

However, Celeste did have a bike, and her dad had one he never used as well. So a couple times a week, when her dad was out running errands for the hotel, she would gradually teach Castiel to ride a bike. He quickly got the hang of it and really seemed to enjoy it. Celeste was glad he could find something else to focus on other than her. Soon they were taking frequent bike rides around Shady Pines while her dad was out.

She also drove him out to some hiking trails and rivers nearby. Castiel also seemed to love nature, especially animals. This warmed Celeste's heart because she had a fondness for animals as well. She had a few cats, and had always wanted to work with animals one day, but, as she told Castiel, "The family business has always come first."

"I understand," he said. "But you should do what makes you happy. Don't let your father control your life."

"You make me happy," she said with a smile before kissing him tenderly.

Celeste also told him her basic knowledge of finances and things like paying rent and mortgage. She enjoyed her time with Castiel, but she knew that one day he'd have to leave the hotel and find his own place. Her dad would probably call the cops, for one thing. In order to get his own place, he'd need money. She wondered where he got all his cash. Part of her didn't want to know so she didn't ask. But she knew it was running out.

She offered to train him to do basic repairs around the hotel. For a couple years in high school, the Inn had been without a repair man so Celeste had to learn a few things herself about fixing leaky pipes, installing carpet, etc. So she knew her way around this kind of thing. Luckily they were in need of another repair man, so after Celeste had trained him for a couple weeks in private, her dad agreed to let Castiel have the job. Now he would have a source of income.

Personal hygiene was also very important. Castiel never seemed to smell much or to look very dirty, after that first night she met him. He told her he knew about showering, brushing his teeth and washing his clothes. When she asked him how he had been washing his clothes, he answered, "In the bathtub". Poor, naive Castiel. Celeste patiently explained to him that the Inn had laundry facilities that he could use while he stayed there, and she showed him how to use them. "This is much more efficient than using the bathtub," he told her. A woman doing her laundry nearby gaped at him.

Of course, though she dreaded it, Celeste would need to teach Castiel about things like romance and sex. He was human now, after all. She told him about the basics; what those feelings were and what they meant, how people fell in love, what if feels like to be in love, how people have sex, how people reproduce, how people use birth control, etc. Castiel already knew a surprising amount. Celeste was glad she didn't have to go over some of the more obscene details.

Through all this, Celeste just decided to accept that Castiel was what he said he was - a fallen angel. After all, how else do you explain people falling out of the sky? Now there were news reports of people acting just as strangely at Castiel did - not seeming to know anything about money, clothing or social norms. This, in her mind, was even more evidence to back up his claims.

Castiel also told her about what it had been like as an angel. He told her about his powers, his angel brothers, that he had risked everything to save two human friends of his, only to end up causing all his angel brothers and sisters to fall. When Celeste asked about his two human friends, he simply shrugged and said, "I have a different life now. Besides they only knew me as an angel. Who's to say they would accept me? I've failed them..."

"Castiel, if there's anything a human needs, it's friends. And if you say these men were truly your friends, then they will accept you no matter what. You need to re-connect with them. You said they were only a couple hours away right?"

Castiel looked hopeless. "Yes, but that was over a month ago. They travel a lot. They could be anywhere by now."

"But you have their cell phone numbers...?"

"Yes but...I just can't...I need more time..."

He had looked so sad and helpless when she brought up this topic that Celeste eventually stopped bringing it up altogether. She didn't want Castiel to be sad. She hated seeing him in pain. She told herself that if these two friends of his really cared about him, they would try to contact him.

One day, Celeste asked Castiel how old he was. He thought about it for a moment, as if trying to remember.

"I don't know," he said. "Very old. Older than any human, older than the Earth. Angels were created before man, before any other creature. We were God's children. But I've been alive for so long, I just can't remember...there's so much I have seen...so much I have lived through..."

He trailed off in thought and Celeste was at a loss for words. Older than the Earth? She couldn't even fathom that. Here she was, in love with a man older than time. The thought terrified, yet thrilled her. Castiel looked to be a man of about 40, no more than that though. She had dated older men before but nothing like this. It was a wonder to her, that he had never been with a woman. She knew this because during their talks of romance and sex, it just had to come up.

"When two people are very much attracted to one another, they have these feelings, and when they act on these feelings it's called-"

"Sex," Castiel had said matter-of-factly.

"W-well yes."

He looked unphased so she asked him, "Have you had sex before, Castiel?"

He looked back at her with a look of what seemed like hurt and said, "Of course not. I would never...You're the only one I would ever want to-"

Once again he was inches away from her face and she put a finger to his lips to stop him. "I get it. You've never had sex, but you'd like to have it with me."

"Yes. of course, with every fiber of my being-"

She put a hand to his chest now because he was again moving closer. "Castiel, I know you want to have sex with me. And you know I want to have sex with you. But you have to be patient. You still have so much to learn. I was just...surprised I guess. That you'd never...you know..."

He dropped his gaze to the floor and thought for a moment. "I guess I'd never met anyone I wanted to be with...until now."

This thought warmed Celeste's heart, but how could someone go on living for as long as he had and never screw around a little? 'What a dull existence,' she thought to herself.

Castiel looked back into her eyes and asked, "Celeste...have you ever...been with a man...?"

She found herself blushing. What did she have to hide from the man she loved? But she knew he was naive, and would be hurt when she told him that she had in fact, been with a man before. Many times, in fact. But she didn't have to mention the number of times, did she? What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Yes, Castiel...I have," she told him.

He looked away with a pained expression. "I suppose I should've known. You're a beautiful young woman. You've had boyfriends before..."

"I'm only human, right?" She asked innocently, with a shrug.

He turned back to her with a warm smile and said, "Yes, yes you are. And now, I am too." With this, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Suddenly, Celeste knew she never wanted to be with anyone else. Castiel was the only one she wanted. He was all she wanted. She wanted nothing more than to be with him, to be his, forever, and in turn, for him to be hers forever. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't help it. She loved with with all her heart, and she knew that in his own way, Castiel loved her too.

* * *

Don't worry! More romance is on the way and some sexy stuff as well! ;] Please rate and review! I love to hear feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the long wait! I've been pretty busy with stuff and I've been away from home so I haven't had a lot of time to update but the wait is over! There's some - ahem - "fun" stuff in this chapter, and in the next chapter I promise the wait for smut will be over! Enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

One day, nearly two months after the day they had met, Celeste knew for sure that both she and Castiel were ready to move their relationship to the next step. She had taught him practically everything she knew about being a human, and to make matters harder on her, he was often complaining about why she was still hesitant to consummate their love.

But this day, she knew they had both waited long enough. It was the perfect day for it, too. Her dad had just left on a week-long fishing trip with a few old buddies of his. Celeste, Castiel and a few other employees were left to run the hotel in his absence. However, it was not peak season, so things never got too busy this time of year.

It was also Friday, and both Celeste and Castiel had the next two days off to do whatever they wanted with their time. They had never been on a real date before. Things had gotten so busy lately, they both had jobs and in their down time, it seemed like Celeste was always teaching Castiel the ways of being human. But tonight, she knew it would all pay off.

She met Castiel as usual at his room for breakfast. Unlike his standard guest room, she had a fully-equipped employee room with a full kitchen. It was basically a small apartment. So she surprised him with his favorite - waffles and fresh, black coffee. He smiled at the surprise and sleepily kissed her forehead as she came in. Celeste calmly explained to him that she wanted to go out on a date tonight. Castiel nearly spit out his coffee. She had explained the ritual of dating to him before, and what it often led to. He looked hopeful.

"As you know, my dad is away on a trip. We both have tomorrow and the next day off and that gives us plenty of time to spend together. My family owns a private cabin about two hours north of here where we often go to get away for a few days. Tonight, we'll go out to dinner on a proper date, and then we'll drive out to the cabin and spend the weekend there. What do you say?" Celeste liked taking control. And she knew he wasn't expecting all this.

He looked as though he was trying to find the right words, a goofy smile on his still-sleepy face. "I...would love that...I can't wait, Celeste. Please," he added, standing up and walking over to her to take her face in his hands, "Let's leave now. Let's call in sick! Like you said, the hotel isn't busy this time of year."

"Castiel, no. People will talk, you know that," she said. She had explained gossip to him before and how it could hurt. Her fellow employees knew about her and Castiel's feelings for one another. It was plain as day. And the last thing she, or Castiel, needed was to make them suspicious. Besides, she knew it would get back to her dad if they played hooky to spend the weekend together, and he already had a bad enough opinion of Castiel.

He looked slightly disappointed, but still excited for what was to come after work. "You're right. We must wait. Till then, my love." With this, he kissed her and headed for the shower. She finished her coffee while she listened to the hiss of the water being turned on and spent the last few moments before she had to start work just sitting there and imagining Castiel's naked, wet body in the shower. She longed to be there with him. 'Soon,' she thought, 'I will be.'

The day seemed to drag on and on. Celeste thought it would never end. And to make matters worse, Castiel was out most of the day cleaning up a leak that had sprung from a sink in one of the hotel rooms. She spent most of her day behind the desk, waiting to help customers that never came. One family did come in, and helping them was a small distraction, but it took her all of ten minutes.

Finally, five o'clock rolled around and Celeste was up and ready to go. She grabbed her purse, changed in the bathroom (choosing her sexiest date outfit - the little skirt and top she had picked up a few weeks ago while at the mall with Castiel), and told her co-workers she was leaving for the day. Mary, a co-worker who was also a friend of hers, gaped at her outfit.

"Look at you, girl! Gonna have some fun while daddy's away?" Mary was always teasing Celeste about her relationship with Castiel, but Celeste didn't mind.

Celeste blushed and said, "Stop it! I don't want everyone to know, okay?"

Mary raised her voice and exclaimed, "Oooh, someone's getting lucky tonight! You go, girl! You deserve some fun. And smack that fine ass for me once, while you're at it!"

Celeste punched Mary's arm playfully and shook her head as she turned to walk out the door. She could swear she heard the words, "Celeste and Castiel sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." trailing behind her. The light was already fading in the November evening, and Celeste met Castiel just steps outside of the main office. He was still dirty and sweaty from work. She knew he would need a shower but he looked so good like this.

It was obvious he had never seen her wear something quite so revealing. The top was a dark purple, low-cut spaghetti strap number with a black sweater over it and the mini skirt was black and tight. It just barely covered her ass. Her tights her black and sparkly and she was wearing black pump heels that she looked so good in. Yep, she knew she looked damn good. And he did too. His eyes bulged, and she noticed, that wasn't the only thing that was bulging.

He took a step closer to her and she said, "Not so fast, big boy. You need to clean up first. Besides, we have a dinner date, remember?"

The look of pained impatience on Castiel's face was almost comical. "Oh alright! You're right, of course. Will you stay with me again while I clean up?"

She couldn't resist. "Of course. It'll give me a chance to touch-up my make-up and hair anyway."

He took her face in his hands and said, "You couldn't look more beautiful than you do right now."

Without skipping a beat, she added, "You still haven't seen me naked."

He gaped for a moment, obviously turned on by this. He moved closer to her again but she stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah! Shower!" She reminded him.

Smiling, he was more eager than ever to get cleaned up and ready for her. So he practically bounded up the steps two at a time to get to his room. Celeste followed at a steady pace and let herself into his room through the still open door. In all his eagerness he had forgotten the simple human rule of shutting and locking one's door for privacy. 'He's still learning,' she thought with a sigh.

This she could forgive. After all, she did look damn good. She took a look at herself in the full-length hotel room mirror and touched up her hair and makeup, mussed from her workday. Castiel was out of the shower in no time and before she could leave the room for his own privacy, he was back in the room with the skimpy hotel towel wrapped around his waist.

"Castiel!" She exclaimed in shock. She tried to look away but she couldn't help but catch glimpses of his body. His abs were finely toned and his skin was just lightly tanned. Water droplets ran down his chest and arms, and she ached to touch her naked flesh to his.

"Oh," he said, looking down in shame. "I just thought...since you said tonight was the night...that it would be okay if I-"

"It's okay, Cas. I just...want the moment to be right...you remember, how I told her about mood and foreplay, things like that?"

"Mood...right. Sorry. You want to have dinner first and drive out to the cabin where we will have more privacy. I understand."

Celeste smiled. "Right, Castiel. I'll just be outside."

She walked out the door and shut it behind her. Moments later, Castiel walked out in an outfit she hadn't seen before. They had gone shopping again, a couple weeks ago. Castiel said he wanted to buy something special, but he wouldn't tell her what it was. This must be it.

He was wearing a dark brown military-style jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, dark grey jeans and black casual loafers. He looked very good. She also noticed he was wearing some cologne that made him smell good enough to eat. How had he picked all this out on his own? She wondered.

He smiled when he noticed her look of surprise. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Uh-huh," was all she could say. She felt like she had to pick her jaw up off the floor. He led the way down the stairs and she followed as if in a trance.

"So where are we going?" He asked as he put a suitcase full of clothes and other necessities in the trunk of her car. Celeste had already put her suitcase in the trunk this morning.

Pulling herself out of her daze, she said, "Le Cafe Noir". He raised his eyebrows at this. She had told him about the place before. It was as, she put it, the most romantic restaurant she had ever been to. She had been there on a few serious dates before, and things had always gotten even more serious after she had headed back to her place or her date's place.

She had left out this little tidbit when telling Castiel about the place, but she did hint that if they ever went there, he would probably end up "getting lucky". Slang was another thing Celeste had to teach him. He was slowly getting accustomed to it.

They drove to the restaurant in an easy silence, holding each other's hands. The two were so comfortable in each other's presence, that sometimes they didn't even need words. They ate a fine French meal at the restaurant and both got a little tipsy on cocktails. Castiel surprised her again by paying for all of it.

"For all that you've done, you deserve it," he said before she could protest. He knew she made more money than him at her job, but being a gentleman seemed to be one of the things he was really enjoying growing accustomed to. And she didn't mind it either.

By the time they left the restaurant, the sky was dark and starry and the air had grown quite chilly. Celeste shivered in her skimpy outfit. Being the gentleman that he was, and taking a cue from many romantic movies they'd watched together, Castiel put his jacket around her shoulders. It was very warm, from his own body heat and from the fleece lining inside it. She breathed in his scent; spicy and clean, like a man.

They got back in the car and back on the road toward the cabin. On the way there, her nerves kicked in. This was it. This was the night. They were going to have sex. Celeste was anything but inexperienced, but she couldn't help but feel like this was a first. For one thing, she had never been with a virgin before. She was always the less experienced one.

'Also, I've never been with a fallen angel before," she thought with a thrill of excitement.

What was going to happen though? Would he hesitate or rush into it? What if he didn't like the way she looked with no clothes on? What if he didn't know what to do? She had told him everything she knew. That was enough, right? She sighed. It might not be.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, noticing her sigh.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a bit nervous I guess," she said with a self-conscious giggle.

Castiel looked intently at her the way he always did when he was about to say something sincere and said, "You have nothing to be nervous about. I love you. I want to be with you. And I know you want to be with me. What's there to be nervous about?"

"You're right. I'm just being silly I guess," she shrugged.

"You're not silly. You're smart, and lovely, and funny, and gorgeous," he told her matter-of-factly.

She blushed. "Thanks, Castiel. What would I do without you?"

He smiled and turned his eyes back to the road. She re-focused on her driving but not before noticing how he was frequently fidgeting his fingers and shifting in his seat.

'He's nervous too,' she thought. 'He just doesn't want to admit it.'

She couldn't blame him. This was going to be his first time. If anything, he was the one who should be nervous, not her. She felt a boost of confidence. She would guide Castiel through this slowly, and with tenderness. They would go as fast or as slow as he liked. She didn't mind. She would be with him, and that's all that mattered to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait! I've been having some writer's block and been feeling kinda uninspired lately but I'm trying to get back to the story. And I know you guys have been waiting patiently so here is the chapter with smut as promised! ;]

As she pulled up to the familiar log cabin, nestled snug in a patch of dense woods, she felt beads of nervous sweat trickle down her back. She was still wearing Castiel's jacket, but she wasn't uncomfortably hot. No, this was definitely a nervous sweat. She reminded herself to breathe, to be confident.

Castiel looked just as nervous as she felt. He had been fidgeting the whole way there and now he had been biting at his nails. She chuckled to herself at the human habits he had picked up. He looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"You don't have to do this, you know," he said. "We can wait."

"After all this time? We've waited long enough. Hell, you've waited long enough," she assured him, patting his leg with a trembling hand.

He smiled at her and pulled her close for a kiss. Momentarily, her nerves melted away at his touch. His hand cupped her chin as he kissed her gently at first, then slid his tongue in to meet hers. It was warm, and passionate, and aroused every nerve in her body. Where did he ever learn to kiss like this?

Celeste shivered suddenly. Castiel pulled away and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Just chilly. Let's get inside so we can get warm."

She hopped out of the car and he followed her to the trunk where she opened the lid and he helped her lift out their suitcases. She had never stayed here before with a lover, it had never felt right before. The family cabin was sacred to her, in a way. If she took you here, that meant she must really likes you.

She put the old key in the lock and the door creaked open. She flipped on the lights and the front room came into focus. There was a gas fireplace in the center of the room, a large cozy couch in front of it and two armchairs to each side. There was a plush shag rug in front of the fireplace. To the left there was a dining table with six chairs around it. Beyond that was a well-stocked kitchen. To the right of the couch there was a pool table. Beyond that was a hallway to several bedrooms and bathrooms.

"What do you think?" Celeste asked, heading over to the thermostat on the wall to turn up the heat.

"It's very nice. Very cozy. I love it," he said with a smile.

"I'm glad," she said, placing a kiss on his lips before walking over to the gas fireplace to turn it on. Castiel jumped a bit when it roared to life. Celeste chuckled.

"Never seen a gas fireplace before?" She asked.

"No...How does the fire-"

"Don't worry about it. We've got more important things to think about right now." She winked at him and he seemed to gulp.

"But first, I'll make us some hot chocolate and then we can talk," she said, walking over to the kitchen stove.

"Talk?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know. We've gotta talk about how we're gonna do this. What you want to do, what you don't want to do, that sort of thing. I want to make sure you're comfortable."

Suddenly she realized he was right behind her, pressing up against her and breathing on her neck. She dropped the spoon she was using to scoop the hot chocolate mix into the mugs.

"I don't think there's anything I wouldn't mind doing with you," he said with obvious lust.

She gasped as she felt his hardness pressing gently against her buttocks. Without thinking, she moved her hands down to either side of his waist and stroked his sides. He put one hand in her hair and pulled gently to one side, revealing her bare neck. He began sucking hungrily at her exposed skin, his other hand moving slowly down towards her crotch.

"Castiel..." She said in protest. "Wait..."

He stopped reluctantly, moving away from her. Her heart dropped as she felt his presence leave her. But he needed to know discipline. Hmm...discipline. That gave her some ideas.

"Sorry. It's just...I know this is your first time and I want it to be special...for both of us. There's some things you need to know...about the human body...about a woman's body..."

He looked at his feet again with shame. "You're worried I won't be able to please you."

'Well, yeah...' she thought.

"No, Castiel! It's just...you have no experience...You need to learn how to please a woman before you try to please her. And the same goes for you, of course. Do you...know how to please yourself, Castiel?" He blushed. For the first time, she saw Castiel blush! How cute.

"Maybe we should sit down for this conversation," she offered, taking his hand and leading him back to the couch. He still seemed lost in thought.

"So...do you...know what you like, Castiel?"

He hesitated before saying, "I...think so. I've...touched myself before. I believe you call it 'masturbation'?"

She felt her cheeks redden and she looked away for a moment. "Yes, Castiel. That's what it's called. Erm...maybe if you tell me what you like, and I tell you what I like, we can start there?"

Castiel seemed unenthusiastic. "I suppose so."

She pulled his chin up so he was looking into her eyes again. "Tell me about when you touch yourself. And look at me while you're telling me. It'll keep you focused."

Castiel seemed to gulp again. "I...er...the first time...I was in the shower..."

"Right, go on..."

"I had never really noticed...my body before...as an angel I mean. Angels don't have the same feelings and urges that humans do, you see-"

"Yes, yes, I know, Castiel. Go on..."

"Right...Well, I..err...noticed my penis was err...rigid, you see it was the morning and like you explained to me-"

"You had morning wood."

"Yes, morning wood. Anyway, I was...curious...and I started touching it. I tried stroking it, just like you err...said men do. Well, it felt nice...So nice I started stroking it harder and faster. I lost track of time. I thought of you while I was doing it. I thought about touching you, while I was doing it. I imagined what it would be like when we finally-"

"Had sex," she finished.

"Right...and suddenly...it was like the pleasure was too much, as if my body couldn't handle it anymore. I was gasping for air and bent over with my other hand against the shower wall...I...it was like a wave crashed over me...in a way...I don't know how else to describe it...it felt so nice...and then I ejaculated, as you also mentioned I would."

"Right."

"After that, I started doing it every day...sometimes twice, or three times a day...I didn't want you to know. I was ashamed at first. I didn't just do it in the shower either. I tried it in the bed, on the floor, on the table-"

"On the table?" Celeste asked with a surprised laugh. "Castiel, we eat off of the table! Remember what I told you about hygiene-"

"I know, and I cleaned it. I used bleach from one of the cleaning lady's supply carts."

Celeste smiled with pride. She had taught him well.

"Okay," she said. "So now I know what you like. At least, some of what you like. Some things you won't realize you like until you start having sex. We can discover those things together." She smiled.

Castiel beamed at her. Suddenly the kettle screamed from the kitchen. Celeste jumped up from the couch and sprinted to the stove. "Oops!" she exclaimed. She poured hot water into both mugs and walked back over to the couch where Castiel was waiting.

"So...as we were saying...you know what you like. But you don't know what I like-"

"I know you like it when I kiss you," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, Castiel. But there's more to sex than just kissing. I think you know that."

He looked into her eyes with those sparkling blue ones of his and said, "Tell me what you like, Celeste." A shudder ran down her back. She nearly jumped on top of him right then. But she controlled herself.

"Erm...well...you know, I think it would be easier if I showed you."

His interest was peaked. "Show me? How?"

She smiled and said, "I've got an idea. Come with me." Celeste took his hand in hers and led him towards her bedroom. He stopped abruptly.

"Wait," he said. "I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise? Castiel, you shouldn't have-"

"Go wait in the bedroom and close your eyes. I'll be there in a minute."

She was almost gleeful with anticipation. What could it be? She loved surprises. She walked down the hall and into the second door on the right, her bedroom. It was more luxurious than her room at home. She had wanted it to be a getaway. So each time she stayed here, it was special.

The bed was a four-poster with black drapes to shut out the sun and a purple down comforter. It was very comfy. She loved sleeping in it. There was another shag rug on her floor, this one was white. She had a bookshelf, a wardrobe, a full vanity with a chair, and a window that looked out upon the moss-covered trees outside. Celeste did as she was told and sat on the bed with eyes closed.

"No peeking," Castiel said as he entered the room.

"I won't," she said.

She felt something silky being draped over her.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

She opened them to see a very sexy black lace and satin bra and panty set with a matching sheer teddy. She gasped in surprise.

Castiel was kneeling in front of her and he said, "I want you to wear this tonight. Do you like it?"

"I love it! It's so cute! Where did you-"

"I noticed you eyeing it in one of the stores in the mall. I picked it up when you were in another store," he smiled that cheeky smile again.

"You're so sneaky!" she said with a laugh. "Okay, let me just put this on and then you'll have a surprise." She winked.

Castiel obediently walked out of the room and she shut the door behind him. She quickly threw off her clothes and put on her new lingerie. This was it. He was going to see her in less clothing than he ever had before. And soon, he would see her with no clothing.

Her heartbeat quickened. 'Stop doubting yourself,' she thought. 'You're good at this. Have a little confidence in yourself.' She took a minute to examine herself in her vanity mirror. Yep, she looked good. If he didn't want her, he was crazy. She thought for a minute, jumped into bed, and called, "Come in."

Castiel opened the door and nearly jumped out of his skin. His jaw seemed to hit the floor when he saw her. She noticed the bulge in his pants had hardened again. He walked swiftly towards her and put one leg up on the bed before she stopped him.

"Wait just a minute. We're learning, remember?"

Castiel groaned like an exasperated child. "Yes, I remember."

Celeste smiled. "Good. Now, I thought that because you've never actually touched a woman before, we could start with you simply touching me. You don't have to try to please me. Just explore. And then, I'll do the same with you. Sound good?"

His eyebrows raised in curiosity and he said, "Sure."

"Okay," she said. "Remember, we're taking this slow. Just touching. No expectations." Slowly, she removed her teddy and started unhooking her bra.

"Wait!" Castiel exclaimed.

She stopped and said, "What is it?"

Looking bashful, he said, "Let me do that for you."

She shrugged and turned around so he could unhook her bra, moving her blonde curls out of the way for him. He clumsily unhooked her bra and slowly slid it down her arms. He took his time to examine the curve of her back, the angle of her elbows, the nape of her neck. He lightly touched them all. His hands were like feathers caressing her skin.

He turned her around so he could see her face-to-face. His eyes widened at the sight of her full breasts and erect nipples. Hesitantly, he cupped them in his hands, feeling their weight. His thumbs caressed her hard nipples and she whimpered a little at the sensation. One hand moved down her belly. He probed gently at her belly button before moving south.

She guided his hand as he slowly removed her black lace panties. She laid down on the comforter and pillows so he could get a better look at her body. Finally, he took in the sight of her fully naked body. She was vulnerable. He could do anything he wished to her, and she to him.

His curious fingers trailed down her left thigh. Growing even more curious, his fingers curled through the tangles of her dark pubic hair. He gently stroked the lips of her pussy, seeming to know the effect it would have on her. She slowly spread her legs as he probed and eventually slipped a finger in to caress her.

She gasped and shut her eyes in pleasure. She knew this was just a learning experience for him, but she could barely keep control over herself. His other hand slipped around her neck and he sucked hungrily again at her flesh. She guided her hand down to his and helped him make circular motions around her clit.

"Like this," she sighed. "And slip a finger inside me."

He followed her instructions to the T. He was a natural. She hadn't expected things to move this quickly tonight, but she decided to just go with the flow. It felt right. And oh, so good. She brought her knees up and told him, "Faster...please." He obliged and her breath quickened. She shut her eyes again, lost in her pleasure. Little moans escaped her throat and she realized she was coming.

"I'm...almost there! Castiel...Oh god, don't stop!"

He kissed her more passionately than he ever had before and she went over the edge, screaming against his lips in blissful agony. He knew she was sated. She had told him what to expect when someone experienced orgasm. But the night was far from over...

To be continued!

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please rate and review! :3


	10. Chapter 10

Didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so here is the next chapter! Lots of more fun smutty stuff ahead...Please rate and review! ;]

Moments later, her inner thighs were still slick with her own sweat and cum. Castiel was gently rubbing the outer lips of her pussy and she felt little aftershocks of pleasure wash over her. He had his other arm wrapped around her and was resting his head on her breast. Her frantic panting had died down to heavy breathing. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, never wanting this night to end.

"Did I do well?" Castiel asked suddenly.

Celeste opened her eyes to see him gazing up at her with that puppy dog look again. So eager to learn and so willing to please.

She smiled and said, "Yes, my love. Surprisingly so."

He beamed at her and replied, "I'm glad," before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"And now, it's my turn," she said with a devilish smile. She sat up to put her lingerie set back on. As she was sliding the panties up her legs, Castiel stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Please...leave them off." He pleaded.

She chuckled and said, "You bought this outfit for me but you don't want to see it on me?"

He blushed again, looking sheepish. "I suppose I didn't realize...how much I would like...seeing you...all of you." His hungry eyes scanned her body again.

"Alright," she agreed. "But now you have to get undressed, too."

Without a second thought, Castiel started pulling his t-shirt up over his head frantically.

"Wait!" Celeste commanded. "I want to be surprised again. I'll close my eyes, and you take your time getting undressed."

Castiel looked confused but shrugged in agreement. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his t-shirt being pulled off slowly and tossed to the ground, the button and zipper on his jeans being undone painfully slow, felt the shift of his weight on the bed as he adjusted to remove his jeans and boxers.

"You ready?" She asked.

He didn't answer, but instead began placing soft kisses all over her face and neck, his hands in her hair.

"Mmmm...Castiel..."

"Yes...?"

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Just a minute."

He laid her down again gently on the bed and she could feel him hovering over her. His hand cradled her head.

"Okay," he said finally. "Open them."

She eagerly opened her eyes to see his naked body for the first time. She had already seen his upper half in his hotel room earlier by mistake, but seeing all of him was so much better. It was almost too much. His muscles were finely toned, not only on his torso, but on his thighs and calves as well. She realized then how large he was, down there, and that he was very hard and waiting at her entrance.

"Wait," she ordered. "Remember, we're taking this slow."

Castiel groaned in impatience and rolled off of her. "Alright," he sighed. "You know best."

"That's right," she agreed as she sat up to get a better look at him.

Just like Castiel had gotten the chance to explore her body, Celeste now had the chance to explore his. And oh, how much fun it would be. She experimented with the touch of her fingers; dragging them softly across his chest and down his abdomen, feeling the curve of his back beneath her and tracing the lines of his muscles.

Castiel whimpered at her touch. This was having just the effect she wanted. If he was going to have sex, he had to know what it was like to want it, to suffer for it, to be denied it. After all, that made the experience that much more special and worth the wait. She rubbed her thumbs over his nipples and gently tugged at them. Castiel's breath hitched and his eyes closed.

She smiled at the effect this had. Wanting to see how far she could take it, she bent down to flick her tongue at one hard nipple. Castiel gasped and tensed at the new sensation. With her other hand she continued tugging and twisting one nipple while she kissed and sucked at the other.

"Do you like how that feels, baby?" She asked him, wanting to be sure he was enjoying himself, but still pretty confident in her abilities.

"Mmmmff...yesss..." He sighed.

She decided since he seemed to be enjoying himself so much that she could take it a step further. She moved her mouth to the nipple she had been tugging at and one hand down to gently curl around his rock hard shaft. Castiel's breath hitched again in surprise. She was mildly surprised to notice that there was already pre-cum on the tip of his penis, but she knew how to work with it.

Gently she rubbed the pre-cum up and down the shaft as Castiel whimpered again. She swirled her thumb around the tip with one last tease before she started steadily stroking him, slowly at first of course.

"How does that feel, love?" she asked.

Castiel's eyes had been closed. They now shot open and he exclaimed, "Heavenly! Oh...please..." he looked at her pleadingly, "Faster, Celeste...don't stop!"

Celeste obliged and started stroking faster and harder. Castiel's breath was coming in staggered gasps. She knew he was close. His eyes were closed again and he had a hand in her hair, massaging her scalp as she kissed up and down his chest and neck.

Castiel's breath hitched hard this time and he bucked into her hand, his whole body tensing. Hot cum shot out onto her arm and he panted hard from the workout. Celeste was breathing heavily herself. She licked the cum off her arm and bent down to give Castiel a deep, slow kiss. He moaned into the kiss and she broke it off.

"Thank you," he said with a tired smile. "That was...better than I imagined..."

She smiled that devilish smile again and said, "We still haven't actually had sex yet, silly."

Suddenly Castiel looked even more exhausted. He yawned, put his arm around her and said, "Can we take a break? I've learned so much in such a short amount of time. It's a lot for me to take in."

"I know. I told you this would be fun, but I didn't say it would be easy," she chuckled and curled up in his arms. He was still breathing heavily and running his fingers through her hair, placing tender kisses on her brow every now and then. It was only 11:00 but she was so tired, she easily fell asleep in his embrace.

She woke about an hour later, still cradled in Castiel's arms. His head was turned away from her, but by the way he was breathing slowly, she could tell he was still asleep. She didn't want to wake him, so she gently removed herself from his embrace and crawled off the bed, trying not to make any sudden movements. She grabbed her phone from the nearby nightstand and took a picture of Castiel's sleeping frame.

He was human now, that was for sure. But he seemed so angelic to her. His eyes moved slightly below his eyelids, and she wondered what he was dreaming about. She hoped it was her. His lips were parted just slightly and she longed to kiss him again. She knew he wouldn't mind, so she did. Kissing him softly, it took him a moment to wake up. He gazed at her with sleepy eyes and pulled her back in for another kiss, deeper this time.

She broke it off and asked, "How did you sleep?"

He laid back against the pillows and stretched his arms. "Mmmm...good...how long were we out?"

"Just an hour," she told him. "But I feel refreshed and ready to go if you are." She winked.

Suddenly Castiel didn't look so sleepy anymore. His eyes were hungry again and he put his hands on either side of her waist, lifting her easily onto his lap.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked with a mischievous smile.

"Well...remember what I told you about...foreplay?"

He thought for a moment and answered, "Yes."

"Well, remember how I said that for a girl...we often need more than just penetration alone...so...if you wouldn't mind..."

"You want me to go down on you?" He asked matter-of-factly.

Her heart fluttered in her chest. "Please..." Now she was the one begging.

He started to lay her down back on the bed when she stopped him.

"Wait! I had another...idea..." she said.

"Anything..." he said, sucking at her neck.

She closed her eyes at the sensation, but stayed focused. "I wanted to do it on the shag rug, in front of the fireplace."

He stopped, looked at her and shrugged.

Smiling gleefully, she took his hand in hers and led him back down the hall to where the gas fireplace was still crackling and making the shag rug in front of it perfectly warm and comfy enough to lay on. She laid down on her back against the soft fibers of the large, cream-colored rug. It was very warm indeed, just as she had planned.

She motioned for him to come over to her. He walked over and she slightly spread her legs in welcome. He positioned himself in place above her - they had watched a video about how to do this and he had seemed very interested to try it - and began kissing her inner thighs. This was possibly her favorite part of the whole act - the teasing that led up to the main course.

Slowly he was getting closer and closer to her center. She ached for his touch. He seemed to know the effect this was having on her. She pushed her hips up in anticipation and he flashed a wicked smile at her. Slowly he dipped his tongue down to flick gently at her clit. She tensed at the sensation and gasped.

Encouraged by her reaction, he licked up and down her slit slowly a few times before swirling his tongue around her clit steadily. She bucked her hips against him and gasped. How could he have learned to do all this just from one video? She wondered what he had been watching in his own free time. Whatever it was, it was paying off now.

He continued lapping at her clit and she whimpered softly, opening her legs further. He probed at her opening with a finger, then another. She gasped again and moaned. He took this as a sign to go further, so he slipped one finger, then two, easily inside of her, thrusting them as he continued licking.

Her hips bucked again and her body spasmed. She was so close now. She grabbed handfuls of the shag rug on either side of her to steady herself. The heat of the fire and their lovemaking was making it uncomfortably warm in the room, she realized, as beads of sweat ran down her face and down his neck. Suddenly she seemed to crash over a huge, hot wave.

"Oh fuck, Castiel!" She screamed, panting as she came down from her high.

Knowing she was satisfied, he kissed his way up her body till his lips met her own in a content sigh. Her entire body was still on fire from his touch, her pussy throbbed in exhaustion. But they weren't done yet...

To be continued!


	11. Chapter 11

More smut, some fun kinky stuff (also some very dirty/mature stuff, just a warning) and fluff. Please rate and review! :3

* * *

Castiel pulled away from the kiss and looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Do you need a break to recover again, my love?" He asked.

"Just a short one, and I'll be fine," she said, hugging him tight.

In his embrace, she didn't feel quite so uncomfortably hot. In fact, she felt like she could never feel anything but perfectly content when he held her. She couldn't believe that just over two months ago, they had just met, and she had found him so strange.

Now she didn't find him strange, he was just Castiel, her Castiel. He would always be a little bit different because of his history, but that was part of what made Celeste fall in love with him in the first place. He may not be an angel anymore, but there would always be a part of him that was still angelic, that she knew. He would always be her angel, her fallen angel. He was running his fingers lightly up and down her arm, causing goosebumps to form, despite the warmth of the room. He pressed his face against her mussed hair and inhaled deeply. He sighed blissfully. She chuckled.

"Is something funny?" He asked.

"You must have a thing for hair. You can't keep your hands off mine!" She laughed.

"A...thing? Oh...you mean...well, I just like your hair...that's all. It's gorgeous and soft, and it always smells like," he took in the scent of her hair again, "rosemary."

"Bingo!" She said. "I use shampoo with rosemary in it. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," he said as he kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said and she meant it.

They stayed silent for a moment, enjoying one another's embrace when Celeste noticed Castiel growing hard again. She smirked to herself.

"Now, where were we?" She said.

Without a second thought she climbed on top of him, easing herself into place. Castiel looked nervous again, but excited.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

He simply nodded and grabbed her hips, steadying himself as she slowly pushed herself down onto his rock hard erection. He shuddered and gasped at the sensation of finally being inside of the woman he loved. He closed his eyes and tossed his head back. Celeste pulled his head forward to encourage him to look into her eyes and began rocking back and forth slowly on top of him. She said lustfully, "How do I feel?"

He looked at her with those intense baby blue eyes, his entire frame trembling with need and he croaked, "Heavenly!"

"Like before?" She asked, with a cheeky smile.

"No...Better!" He groaned. "Like...nothing...I've ever...felt before...you feel...so amazing, Celeste!" His breath hitched a bit.

She was starting to rock back and forth faster and harder. She didn't often reach orgasm from vaginal sex, only a few times before with the right person. But this, being with Castiel, felt so right. And they had been waiting for it for so long, that she knew she was going to cum. But she needed a little help.

"Castiel..." now she was gasping. "Rub...my clit...please!"

He instantly obliged, moving his skilled, rough fingers in a circular motion around her clit. Celeste threw her head back and moaned in pleasure.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Just like that, Castiel...Mmmmm..."

Castiel brought himself up to lick and suck at her nipples, just like she had done with his earlier. She continued bouncing up and down on his dick, feeling him stretch her all the way into her womb. He moaned as he sucked. Celeste was going to cum soon, she knew it. She threw her head back as the first little shockwave hit her. Castiel's clitoral stimulation had definitely helped. She bucked against him and cried out, wild with passion as the second wave crashed over her.

"Come on, my love. Come for me," he whispered in her ear.

And she did. She came hard. In fact, she squirted. Luckily she had told Castiel about female ejactulation, or he may have had a little shock. She was the one who was shocked. No one had ever made her squirt before. And god, it felt so good.

She continued rocking gently back on his cock after her orgasm. Her juices dripped down both their thighs. She kissed him tenderly, she was satisfied. But she knew that he still had a ways to go. So she took the initiative and hopped off of him. She positioned herself over him to take his cock in her mouth.

Castiel looked confused at first, then eager. He laid back against the now damp shag rug as she slipped her mouth around his girth. She knew he was close, so she didn't want to draw this out agonizingly long for him. Having done this before, she knew exactly what to do.

She stroked up and down his length with her lips and tongue, sucking and clenching. Castiel's hands were in her hair again, pulling gently. She heard him sigh loudly. He was very close now. She continued sucking and licking until she heard him say, "Ah! Fuck! Celeste..." and felt his cum shoot into the back of her throat. She swallowed and licked her lips, smiling at him and panting. He was panting too, and still coming down off his high. He had sleepy eyes again as he gazed at her.

"How was that?" She asked with confidence.

"The best...thing...I've ever done..." He smiled that goofy, tired smile and she chuckled.

"Well...I'm glad to have been a part of it then," she laughed.

Just then, her stomach groaned. Castiel's eyes went to her stomach, then to his own. Sex often made Celeste hungry.

"You want anything?" She asked, getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes...food sounds good," he agreed, following her.

Neither of them seemed to mind as they looked through the fridge and cabinets that they were both stark naked and looking for food. It just seemed so natural. Celeste looked at the clock on the stove. It was already 1:30am. She was the experienced one, but she wondered how much more she could take before passing out. Celeste suggested Nutella sandwiches, a favorite post-sex snack of hers, and Castiel agreed to try it, having never seen the stuff.

"You'll love it, trust me," she assured him as she spread the thick hazelnut spread on four slices of hot toast. "If you like chocolate, you'll like it. Hell, if you like happiness, you'll like it."

Castiel squinted a bit in confusion at this, but shook his head. One of the many human things he still wasn't quite accustomed to. Celeste finished making the sandwiches and handed one to Castiel. She waited as he bit into it. Immediately his face lit up at the taste.

"Now this," he said, taking another big bite, "I don't mind losing my wings for." He smiled as he chewed.

Celeste laughed and took a bite out of her sandwich. Damn, she needed that. They both ate hungrily, their workout had definitely made them build up an appetite. She noticed a bit of Nutella had dripped from Castiel's sandwich onto his chest. She had an idea.

She set her plate down by the sink and walked over to her unsuspecting lover. Castiel's expression was unreadable. He had no idea what was coming. She licked the drop of sweet, chocolatey spread off his still-sweaty skin and looked into his eyes.

"Mmmm..." She moaned. "You taste so good."

Castiel smirked, seeming to get what she was up to. To her surprise, it was him that took initiative this time. He nearly sprinted over to the open jar of Nutella and stuck a finger in. 'What is he planning?' Celeste wondered.

He lifted the finger to her mouth and she obediently opened her lips. He stuck his finger in and she sucked hungrily, pumping up and down again still after it was all licked clean, as if it was his dick. Castiel's mouth hung open in shock. More ideas filling his head, he went back to the jar and brought it over to where she was standing.

He stuck his finger in the jar again and this time smeared the stuff on both her nipples. Celeste threw her head back as he licked first one, then the other nipple clean. They both laughed at the silliness of what they were doing.

Castiel sighed and said, "I'm full. But I have another idea..."

His eyes drifted back towards the front room. Now he was having kinky ideas of his own? 'I have taught you well,' Celeste thought with a smirk.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

He took her hand and led her back into the front room. They passed the shag rug, still damp from their lovemaking, and walked over to the pool table.

"You want to play pool?" Celeste asked incredulously. "At a time like this?"

"No, my love," he said as he smoothed her hair back from her face. "I want to fuck you on the pool table."

Celeste felt a shudder of excitement run down her spine. Where had he learned to talk like that? 'Oh ya, from me,' she thought mischievously. She didn't know why she had never thought of this before. She had seen people having sex on pool tables plenty of times before in the movies, but it had never occurred to her to try it out, until now.

She eagerly hopped up on the hard wooden surface of the edge, putting her hands to her sides to brace herself. Castiel spread her legs for her and knelt down at her entrance. She put her hands back behind her to stretch further and she threw her head back with need, knowing what was coming.

He flicked his tongue once around her clit before actually pushing his tongue inside of her. Celeste bucked against him, partly in shock and partly in pleasure. This she had never told him about. She didn't even think it came up in the video they watched together. Never in all her years of experience had a man lovingly pushed his tongue deep inside of her like Castiel was doing now.

The sensation was lovely. It was different than a finger, and different than a dick, that was for sure. It wriggled inside of her and she bucked again, this time only in pleasure. She groaned. This was too much. She couldn't take it! Just when she thought she was going to scream, Castiel lifted her buttocks up off the table easily and licked his way down, down between the crack of her ass.

"You dirty boy!" She gasped.

Castiel smiled at her and continued licking. His tongue swirled around her asshole, licking it open easily. It was as if he had done this before, but Celeste knew he hadn't. This was another thing. She had never had her asshole...licked before. She had had anal before, but it was always with reluctance on her part and there was always a great deal of pain from lack of lubrication. But now, she knew she wanted to try it out with Castiel. She was definitely ready.

Celeste swiftly turned over and crouched on all fours on the fuzzy green surface of the pool table. She offered her ass up to his shocked face and she looked over her shoulder at him and said, "Take me, Castiel."

"Are you sure?" He gaped.

She had told him before that anal often hurt for girls due to lack of proper lubrication. Castiel must've known what he was doing was just warming her up for this, right?

"Fuck me, Castiel. Fuck me hard in the ass!" With that she slapped her buttocks to show him she meant business.

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he climbed on top of the pool table and positioned himself at her back entrance.

He pushed in gently, obviously worried he was going to hurt her. But it didn't hurt at all. It felt wonderful, in fact. She was already dripping wet from his teasing earlier and she needed his cock inside her now. She reached a hand back to take hold of his hip and pulled him towards her in encouragement.

"Are you ready?" He asked, already panting.

She simply nodded and he thrust inside of her hard. She cried out as she felt him fill her up. He thrust steadily, slowly at first, and then building up speed. He took her ass in his hands and smacked her across the cheek, hard. She had already told him that she enjoyed being spanked. She reached a hand down to stroke her soaking wet pussy. Her clit was so hard. She threw her head back as he pumped harder and faster; her own fingers working her into a frenzy.

"Oh god, yes! Fuck yes!" She cried.

She looked back to see Castiel's eyes closed, lost in his pleasure as he smacked against her. She loved knowing that it was her, her body, that was causing him to react this way. Suddenly her asshole clenched tight around him and she practically squealed as she came. Moments later, he came too, calling out her name as she felt his load shoot into her.

"Ahh! Celeste!" He cried. His thrusts slowed to a halt. He popped out of her and his dick hung limp, flaccid. She laid back against the hard pool table, completely exhausted. He practically fell on top of her. They were both spent. For a few moments, they couldn't move. The only sounds were their heavy, ragged breathing and the constant hiss and crackle of the fireplace.

Somehow gaining the strength to get up, Castiel hopped off the table and put his arms underneath Celeste's body. He lifted her limp frame with surprising ease and carried her into the bedroom. By now, Celeste could barely keep her eyes open. She was barely aware of what was going on.

He lovingly tucked her into her bed and turned off the light. She felt him hop into bed beside her and pull the covers around them, but by now she could no longer keep her eyes open. She drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep as he cradled her in his strong arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Again, sorry for the wait! A little part of me likes making you guys wait in anticipation. ;] Anyway, here is chapter 12. There's some fluff and some fun shower time. Enjoy! Please R&R!

* * *

Celeste awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside on an unusually sunny November morning. She reached her arm over to the side of the bed where Castiel would be but found empty space. 'He must be letting me sleep late,' she thought as she looked at the clock on her phone. It was already 11am. She must've been tired!

The smell of maple syrup and eggs drifted in from the kitchen. "Mmmm.." she moaned, still half-asleep, stretching her arms above her head. Just then she realized she was still naked. She and Castiel must've been so comfortable in each other's embrace that they hadn't needed clothes last night.

She got up to throw on a comfy, warm flannel pj set she had brought with her. She jumped a bit when she noticed warm, strong arms wrap around her waist. Castiel put his face in her hair again and breathed in her scent.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, still sounding groggy himself.

Celeste smiled and turned around to face him. She giggled, noticing that he was wearing her dad's old cooking apron.

"You made breakfast?" She asked with a smile.

Castiel looked sheepishly at her and said, "I thought you would be pretty hungry after last night. I knew I was. I also let you sleep in. You really seemed to need it."

Celeste reached up and kissed him tenderly. "Thank you," she said.

He took her hand and led her out to the front room. There was a plate of freshly made pancakes sitting on the table and a bowl of scrambled eggs - Celeste's favorite breakfast. She smiled in surprise.

"Oh, you didn't have to do all this," she said, placing a peck on his cheek.

"I wanted to," Castiel said, looking a bit confused at her meaning.

"It's sweet. Thank you, baby," Celeste said as she sat down at her usual place.

They ate in almost total silence, making eyes at each other across the plates of food. Celeste wondered if this was how it would always be with Castiel, totally comfortable in each other presence that they didn't even need words. She reached across the table and took his large hand in hers.

He looked up questioningly and asked, "What is it?"

"Just happy to be here with you," she said sincerely.

Castiel smiled and ate the last bite of his pancakes. "It was your idea," he reminded her.

"I know, silly," she teased. "But you could've said no...you could've run away..." Celeste had never really told him before that she had doubts in the beginning as to whether their relationship would work out.

Castiel squeezed her hand in his and looked deep into her eyes with concern. "I wouldn't think of it. I love you, Celeste. I want nothing more in my time here on earth than to be with you, to love you."

She felt as if she might cry with happiness. She choked them back and instead simply replied, "I love you too, Castiel. Thank you." She couldn't help but let a stray tear escape and roll down her cheek.

Castiel took his thumb and gently wiped the tear from her face. "Why are you crying?" He asked with more concern in his eyes.

At this, another tear escaped from her and she half-sobbed, "I'm just so happy!"

He smiled and came around the table to kiss her tears away. She smiled and melted into his embrace.

"I can't remember ever being this happy myself," he told her. He put his nose to her hair again and inhaled. Suddenly she felt embarassed. Her hair was greasy and she could really use a shower after last night. Castiel probably needed one as well.

"I need a shower," she said simply, getting up to clear her plate.

"Can we shower together?" Castiel asked innocently with that puppy dog pout again. The thought excited her. Shower sex could be fun. But first thing was first, they needed to clean up.

"Okay," she agreed with a coy smile. "But we have to actually get clean before we...you know..."

Castiel's lips turned up in a wicked smile again and he said, "I have no idea what you mean."

Without a second thought, he easily picked her up again as he had last night and carried her giggling frame into the bathroom. They both stripped frantically, anxious to see each other's naked forms again. Castiel was already naked when Celeste went to pull down her flannel pants. He stopped her with a passionate kiss, taking one breast in his hand and stroking her hard nipple while moving his other hand down into her panties to caress her.

Celeste sighed and broke the kiss to kiss and suck hungrily at her lover's neck. He had five o'clock shadow from not shaving for the past couple days and he looked oh-so-good. He moaned and squeezed her nipple between thumb and forefinger. Celeste's breath hitched and she reluctantly realized they were never going to get clean if they didn't put sex on the back-burner.

"Castiel..." She moaned as he put his lips on her neck. "Shower..."

He simply grunted against her skin and slipped a finger between the lips of her pussy. She whimpered but knew she had to put a stop to this. So she grabbed his wrist and put her other hand to his chest to push him back.

He looked at her like an impatient child and said, "But I don't care how you smell! You'll always smell good to me." He moved toward her again but she kept her hand in place.

"I'm not going to go forever without a shower just to satisfy your newly awakened sexual appetite," she said firmly, a rebellious smile appearing at the corner of her lips. "Besides, you stink too, you know!"

"You're right," he said, sniffing his armpit with a grimace. "I guess I just feel like I have to catch up for lost time. After all, I have gone for all of eternity without having sex till now."

"And you'll have plenty of time to make up for it with me," she said, smiling coyly again. "But first, shower."

She stepped into the shower, already stocked with shower gel, shaving cream, shampoo and conditioner that she had brought from home. Castiel had also put his soap and shampoo in the shower. Motioning for him to join her, Celeste turned on the faucet as he stepped in behind her and pulled the shower curtain shut.

She was bent over, testing the water with her fingers to wait for it to get to just the right temperature. She realized then the compromising position she was in. Castiel grabbed her hips and pushed against her rear with a moan. Turning to look back over her shoulder at him, she said, "Bad boy," and pulled the stopper down to turn on the shower head.

Celeste turned to face him as hot water poured down like rain on their heads. She decided to make this a little more interesting than the average shower, so she handed him her shampoo and conditioner bottles and said, "You can wash me, and I'll wash you."

Castiel smiled at this turn of events and obliged by pouring the shampoo and conditioner into his palm and running the mixture through her soaked hair. He made sure to work her hair into a lather and massage her scalp with his fingertips, already knowing full well how she enjoyed this.

Celeste melted into his touch. It had always relaxed her to have someone play with her hair or massage her head. But this was relaxing and turning her on. Her clit throbbed again in protest. She sighed with contentment. Once her hair was fully saturated, he told her she could rinse and she did.

She could feel her lover's eyes on her as she threw her head back into the hot stream. She took her time rinsing, knowing the effect this must be having on him. He reached out and took her breasts in his hands, stroking her nipples again.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," she reminded him. "It's your turn."

She grabbed his pine-scented shampoo off the shelf and poured some into her hand. She reached up and he obediently tilted his head back for her to work the shampoo into his scalp. He moaned as she scratched and stroked his head, making sure to saturate his hair as well.

"Rinse," she commanded and he mimicked her actions by standing under the stream, throwing his head back and using his hands to rinse the suds from his hair. This had a similar effect on Celeste. His body looked so good under the steam of hot water, shining and slippery. She also noticed he had a boner already.

When he was done he looked at her coyly, as if he knew she had been watching the whole time, and as if to say that he had wanted her to. Celeste knew they were going to have to hurry up or she might die. So she quickly grabbed her shower sponge, lathered it with her peppermint shower gel and handed it to Castiel, knowing he would know what to do.

He took his time rubbing the soapy sponge over her arms, down her sides, over her full breasts, down her belly, between her thighs, down her legs and over and in the crack of her buttocks. By now Celeste was trembling. As he soaped her up with one hand, his other hand caressed, stroked and touched her everywhere.

When he got to the spot between her thighs, he started rubbing rhythmically in her favorite place. She whimpered, opening her legs just slightly. He put another hand down to caress her lips and slip a finger inside her. She cried out. This was too much to take, and they still had to get him clean.

"My turn?" He sighed as he reluctantly pulled his hands away. She nodded and quickly rinsed under the shower stream. He handed her his bar of soap and she worked it into a lather in her hands. She lathered up his arms, chest, torso, legs, buttocks and cock. She took his rigid dick in her hand and stroked it, getting it nice and clean. With her other hand she cradled his balls and lathered them up too.

He whimpered at her touch and she smiled. Knowing neither of them could stand it anymore, she commanded Castiel to rinse off and he did, knowing what was coming. Before he had even stepped out of the spray, Celeste had her palms flat against the back wall of the shower, her ass pointed out towards him in welcome. She straightened up a bit to move her arms up the wall and press her breasts against it and said, "Don't make me beg, baby."

He grabbed her hips and she could swear she heard him growl. He pulled her against him and thrust inside of her quickly. She cried out, partly in the pain of being filled up with him again, and partly from the pleasure of it. He began rocking against her steadily, building up speed, and he used one hand to massage her throbbing clit.

The hot spray of the shower poured down on them, making everything slippery and warm. Celeste still had both arms up against the wall to brace herself, but she was slipping with his steady pounding. Seeing that she was struggling, Castiel swiftly turned her around in his embrace, never once removing himself from her. She was now pressed up against the wall, facing him. He continued pushing into her and stroking her clit.

She gasped in surprise at his actions and stared deep into his eyes as he fucked her. He kissed her roughly, hungrily, pushing his tongue in to greet hers. She moaned into the kiss, her whole body melting at his touch.

"I'm gonna come, baby," she said with a sigh.

He nodded and kept thrusting and rubbing her harder and faster, until she came loudly.

"Oh god, fuck yes! Castiel!" She cried out as her body clenched around him.

He grunted, feeling her body spasm and he was not far off. He threw his head back as his orgasm took him, and he cried out her name as well.

"Celessstte!" He cried with a rasp.

They stayed like that for a moment, feeling the closeness of one another in that embrace and sighing in pleasure. Eventually they had to get out of the shower because the water was turning cold and their skin was getting pruny. Castiel pulled out of her and smiled as he turned off the shower. She could barely stand. He helped her climb out and put her towel around her.

They both dried off and agreed to take a rest from all the exertion. After putting their pajamas back on, they crawled back into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms once again.


	13. Chapter 13

Just a short chapter this time with some fluff. The next chapter will get back to the plot line and the Winchesters will be showing up! Please R&R! Thanks.

* * *

They woke up a couple of hours later and both agreed that they needed a break from sex. Celeste packed them a couple of sandwiches and led Castiel out on a short hike to a nearby waterfall, hidden deep in the woods. It was late afternoon by the time they got there.

It was still a remarkably sunny November day, but very chilly. They were both bundled up in warm coats and scarves. Celeste laid out a blanket for them to sit down on and rest at a spot overlooking the waterfall. It was very picturesque here. Celeste had always loved this spot.

They ate their sandwiches and drank hot cider to warm their bones. Birds chirped in the trees above them and the waterfall roared below. Without knowing it, Celeste's mind started to wander and she was staring off into space.

"Something wrong, Celeste?" Castiel asked. She loved it when he said her name.

"Oh...just thinking about things," she replied vaguely, taking another bite out of her sandwich.

Truthfully, she was wondering to herself if their relationship could really last. She knew Castiel had a history, and had played a very important role in what had happened to all the angels. She also knew that he had human friends who probably missed him. But she didn't want to ruin this perfect, happy moment by bringing that up.

Luckily, Castiel seemed satisfied with her answer and didn't ask her anymore about it. They spent the rest of their break from the hike talking and joking about what the other employees would say when they got back from their weekend vacation.

"Mary is never going to let me hear the end of this," Celeste chuckled.

"She seems too interested in other people's business anyway, if you ask me," Castiel replied. "You should tell her to mind her own-"

"Castiel! She's my friend. Besides, she means well," Celeste interjected. "It's not like I'm going to tell her every detail."

"Oh, alright," Castiel said with a smile.

When they had rested long enough, they hiked back to the cabin. They were both cold and a bit muddy from the hike so they changed into warm, clean clothes. Celeste turned the gas fireplace back on and suggested they play a game of pool. Castiel looked at the pool table as if it were somehow tainted from last night's lovemaking. Celeste laughed.

"Pool tables are used to play pool, too, you know!" She said. "Don't tell me you never learned how to play in your time here on earth?"

Castiel looked sheepishly down at his feet again and said, "I haven't."

"That's okay. It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it. I'll show you," she said as she stacked the balls in place.

Celeste showed Castiel how to properly hold a pool stick, how to aim, and how to shoot a ball into one of the six side holes. After a few misfires, leading to a ball or two loudly banging off the table and onto the floor, he seemed to get the hang of it.

"Just remember, I'm solids, you're stripes. Try to get your balls in the hole, not mine. And don't hit the eight ball in or I win," she instructed, taking her place at the head of the table to break.

Castiel seemed to like the game so much that Celeste agreed to play several rounds with him. He didn't even mind that he lost each game, or that she was obviously more skilled at it than he was.

"How does it feel to be beat by a girl?" She asked teasingly, poking her pool stick into his side.

"I don't mind. You've had much more practice than me anyway," he said. "Maybe next time, I'll be good enough to beat you."

"Oh! We'll just see about that!" She laughed and helped him put the pool sticks away.

They both curled up on the couch and watched the gas flames of the fireplace as they sipped hot chocolate. Celeste couldn't remember being this happy, as she snuggled in his embrace. With his head rested on hers and Celeste's head rested on his shoulder, they began to drift off. Celeste was barely aware of being carried back into bed and drifting off again to the sounds of Castiel's steady breathing.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm really really sorry about taking so long to update, guys! Truth is, I'm kinda stumped on where to go from here with the story after this chapter. I'm kinda waiting for season 9 to start so maybe it will give me some ideas. Please be patient with me and again, thanks for reading! Please R&R!

* * *

It was late Sunday evening as they got back into Celeste's car to drive home. They were both reluctant to leave and head back to work, but they knew they both had responsibilities to take care of. Plus Celeste's dad was getting back from his fishing trip tomorrow morning, and Celeste wanted a head start.

Castiel held Celeste's hand for most of the drive. They gazed lovingly at each other every so often, and Castiel leaned over a few times to give her a peck on the cheek. Celeste realized suddenly that Castiel still didn't know how to drive a car.

"Do you want to learn how to drive?" She asked him.

He looked surprised at the question, but curious. "Is it hard?" He asked.

"It's not too hard once you get the hang of it. If I could learn to drive at 16, then I can definitely teach you," she said with a smile.

"You'd do that for me?" He asked. Did he really think there was much of anything she wouldn't do for him at this point?

"Of course, silly," she laughed. "It's an important skill to have. You could drive yourself places eventually. Even get your own car if you save up enough money." Castiel's eyes widened at the thought. He seemed a bit overwhelmed.

"But only if you want to, of course," she assured him. He nodded and smiled at her.

They pulled into the hotel parking lot at about 10 o'clock. They were both so tired from the weekend that they agreed they needed to go to bed early tonight. Castiel walked Celeste to her room and suddenly she realized she didn't want to sleep alone. Just because they were back home, that didn't mean things had to change, right?

She looked back at him to see that puppy dog look of his again. "I don't want to sleep alone in my room, Celeste," he said sincerely.

She nodded and put her arm around him, pulling him into her room and shutting the door behind him. They put their pajamas on and practically fell into bed, they were so exhausted. Celeste curled up against him and he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead tenderly.

Celeste awoke to an empty bed again. Luckily she had remembered to set her alarm, or she might've been late for work. There was a note on her night stand. She picked it up and read it.

'Celeste, I had a wonderful weekend with you. Nothing makes me happier than being with you. Please forgive me for not waking you before I left but I had to get to work early this morning to work on the leaky faucet again. I got a text that it was acting up last night. See you at lunch? Have a nice morning. All my love, Castiel.'

She smiled warmly at the note and sighed, falling back into bed one last time before she had to get up and get ready. Once she had showered and dressed, she grabbed her purse and headed down to the front office. About a half hour after she started work, two tall, handsome but sour-faced young men walked into the front office.

"We'd like a room," the taller one said, his voice surprisingly kind.

"No problem," she said. "Let me just give you this form to fill out and I'll need to see some IDs. It's $90 a night by the way."

They both handed her their IDs and the taller man took the form and started filling it out. The shorter, leaner man was looking around the front office with an air of impatience.

Celeste looked at their IDs. 'Ted Nugent?' She thought silently. 'Angus Young?' She couldn't help but chuckle at the obvious fake names. But she didn't mind. They got a lot of strange customers come through the Inn and her dad was clear that any customer had money they needed. The man looked up at her from the form he was filling out but said nothing. He handed her a credit card and the completed form and she typed in the information into the system.

"How many nights will you be staying with us?" She asked.

"Just one," the shorter man answered curtly.

The taller man turned back to the shorter man and she heard him whisper something along the lines of, 'But what if he's here and we can't find him? Shouldn't we take our time-'

'Sammy, we got bigger things to worry about. We need to get back on the road,' the shorter man said through gritted teeth.

"Sammy?" Celeste asked, having caught that.

The shorter man looked nervous suddenly, shifting his feet and said, "Oh, it's just a...family nickname."

"Yeah," agreed the taller man, the one called, 'Sammy'. "I hate going by Ted...so...I go by my middle name." The shorter man, Angus, she guessed, nodded and smiled.

"So your name is Ted Sammy Nugent?" She asked incredulously. This was just ridiculous. They both looked as if they needed a way out. Celeste shook her head and waved her hand.

"Nevermind," she said. "It's none of my business. So, just one night then?"

They both nodded and smiled. She entered the information into the computer and swiped the credit card.

"Okay, you're all set," she said. "I'll have Mary help you with your bags."

Mary, who was sitting at her side, got up and walked out of the office with the two men, ogling their butts on the way out and making a thumbs-up gesture to Celeste in the window. Celeste just laughed and turned back to her work. About an hour later, Celeste's dad walked back through the door, back from his fishing trip and ready for work.

"How's my favorite employee?" He asked as he squeezed her shoulders.

"Good, dad," she said with a smile. "How was your trip? Catch anything?"

"Oooh, plenty. Come to my room tonight and we'll have a feast. Hell, you can even invite your weirdo friend!"

"Dad, he's just different," Celeste reminded him. "And no thanks, you know I hate fish." Her dad chuckled and walked into the back room to work on some paperwork.

Twelve o'clock rolled around and it was time for lunch. Castiel was always prompt in meeting Celeste for their daily lunch break. But today he was running a bit late. Ten minutes went by and Celeste started to worry. She grabbed her purse and her lunch bag from the small fridge in the back room and decided to go looking for him. Maybe he had gotten backed up with work today.

She checked the room with the leaky faucet and saw no sign of him. It looked like he had been working in here, but he was long gone now. She walked up and down the halls looking for him. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her mind raced. What could've happened to him? This wasn't like him. Something was definitely wrong, she could feel it.

Finally, she heard lound, angry voices coming from a nearby room. She realized it was the room the two young men had rented. Putting her ear to the door, she heard Castiel's voice as well. Frantically, she banged her fist on the door.

"Hello?" She asked. "Castiel? What's going on?"

There was some arguing, but eventually the shorter man, Angus, opened the door and let Celeste in. The taller man, Ted, was standing, facing Castiel who was sitting on the bed, looking distressed. Celeste noticed Angus shut the door behind her and locked it. She gulped.

"Castiel," she said, trying to make her voice sound steady. "What is going on here?"

He looked at her sadly and said, "Celeste, these are my friends, Sam and Dean Winchester."

Celeste's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment. "You mean Ted Nugent and Angus Young?" She chuckled disbelievingly. The man called Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance. Celeste ignored him.

"It's a long story," Castiel explained. "But...they have been looking for me for months."

"Yeah, and it would've helped if you'd pick up your damn cell phone for once, Cas!" Dean said angrily.

"Dean," the man called Sam said exasperatedly. "He said so himself, he was in shock. He was ashamed. He needed some time to himself-"

"Oh really!" Dean almost yelled. "And it didn't matter at all that we were trying to fix Crowley, that even though he might be human now we could've used his help-"

"Dean," Castiel said with a sigh. "I'm sorry. How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?"

"Maybe when you start meaning it!" Dean snapped.

The room was silent for a moment. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Celeste shuddered. She was uncomfortable, but she needed answers.

"Castiel, will you please just explain to me what the hell is going on?!" She said, her voice cracking.

"Like I said, it's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?" He asked.

Celeste looked at her watch. "Try your best to summarize it," she said with a sigh. "My lunch break is over in 30 minutes."

Castiel, Sam, and Dean took turns explaining their story to Celeste. She was surprised they were telling her all of this, but Castiel had already told them what he had told her about him, and he also told them that they were in love, so the two brothers must've thought she was trustworthy somehow.

Celeste suddenly felt so small in Castiel's world. He was such in important person with such an important role to play, that she couldn't help but feel like she was keeping him from his true purpose. She was sitting next to Castiel on the bed, holding his hand.

"So...you've killed people," she said. "You've all killed people."

"Demons and monsters, mostly," Dean reminded her. "And they all had it coming, trust me."

She nodded, looking at the floor, trying to process all the information she had just learned. It was a lot to take in. She looked at her watch. It was time for her to get back to work.

"Well, it was nice meeting you both," she said. "But I have to get back to work. Castiel, that means you too." They both got up to leave and Dean chuckled to himself.

"Something funny?" Celeste asked. She didn't really like his attitude.

"Oh, nothing," he said. "But if you really think that Cas is gonna stay here with you and work as a janitor in this little hotel for the rest of his life, you're crazy, lady."

Celeste felt her face burn hot with anger and she turned to face him, looking him square in the eyes she said, "He loves me. And I love him. And you two say you've died for family, and for love. But you don't seem to recognize it when two people are so obviously in love with each other? Well, I feel sorry for you. Seems to me you could both use a woman in your life."

The last part was a petty thing for her to say, she knew, but she was angry - angry at these men who had come into her life and were trying to separate Castiel from her, and angry with Castiel, for keeping this all from her. With that, she turned on her heel and stomped out of the room, with Castiel following not far behind. She could still hear Dean's cruel laughter as she walked down the hall. She didn't even bother to return Castiel's "goodbye" as she walked back into the front office, wiping a tear from her eye.


End file.
